Glimpse
An original story by Readwritelivenikki. Chapter One: Warning Have you ever seen something you weren't supposed to? A birthday present, a sister's diary, or a friend's test grade? We've all been there, no matter how small. But have you seen something that almost killed you? Something that changed your life, yet you didn't need to see it? This isnt the kind of story where everyone lives happily ever after. This is the type of story where there are lots of deaths. Heartbreak, lost loved ones, abandonment. But there's also love, triumph, and hope. Theres no turning back. You have glimpsed. Chapter Two: The Sound Its amazing how a single sound can change your life. You can have a normal, carefree life, and have a single sound make it all crumble. Like me. My name is Cecila. It was at the mall. I guess I should have been more careful. I wanted to go to Macy's, but my boss at Payless said I had to organize the shoe shelves before I could clock out. But it didn't take nearly as long as I thought to buy the candles, so why not go Macy's? The mall was about to close, and I could leave through that exit. I walked in, the white tile making my shoes go click, click. It was so quiet. I walked down the cosmetic aisle, cosmeticians packing up right and left. The closer I got to the exit, the quieter it got. That's when I heard the gunshot. Chapter Three: Witness I started to run. I knew I had to get out of here. Whoever pulled the trigger of the gun must've thought no one was there. My heels were too loud. More clicking sounds. And they weren't from me. I turned the corner, and saw Valerie, an employee at Macy's and my best friend. But she didn't say hi. Because she was laying down... In a huge pile of blood. I had barely any time to gasp, when I heard another bang, and the rack of clothes next to me fell. I didn't dare look back. I grabbed the biggest thing I could find, a huge ceramic vase, and chucked it as hard as I could at my pursuer's head. He crumpled to the ground. I knew I had to kill him before he did any more murders. I slowly pried the gun from his fingers, and studied his figure. He was quite young, 21 maybe. He looked like he was an average citizen, not a murderer. Black shirt, jeans, and a simple gold ring. He was married. I was trying to procrastinate. Did I really want to kill him? To cause unnecessary pain? Not to him, but what of his family? What pain will i cause them? I knew the answer to all of those. I was 16, and at the time I didn't think killing was EVER necessary. Slowly and carefully, I pulled the trigger. It was the first of many lives I would take. Chapter Four: Evidence What did I just do? I looked agape at the body. Surely I didn't just do that. But the gun in my hands and the bloody head of the man were proof of the dark deed. A cosmetician came running up the stairs. "Cecila! I was so worried after I heard the-" The cosmetician noticed the gun in my hand, and then the dead man n front of me. Several yards behind me was the dead body of Valerie. The cosmetician started to put two and two together, and she screamed. "MURDER!" I started babbling, trying to prove my innocence. But there was too much evidence. I had precious seconds left, but I continued to stand there and stutter aimlessly. My mind was so fuzzy after what I had done. Several night guards were running up the steps. I had to get out of here. My mind processed it's first clear thought: run. Chapter Five: Fugitive I ran. I knew I the evidence was against me. There was no way the police would let me go. I suddenly felt stupid for pulling the trigger. Everything happened so fast... Home wasn't safe, but I needed something to leave with. I race into the house, hoping the mall guards weren't pursuing me. Thankfully, my mom wasn't home. In my room, I grab a backpack, and start shoving clothes into it. I grab my wallet and plenty of money. Anything that could help me went into the bag. I filled up a small suitcase in addition. Where do I go? I think quickly. I have to get out of town. I doubt the buses run this late, and people will recognize me on there. So I have to get out of town. I start running, with no clue where I'm going. I looked at the map on my phone. XXXXXXX. Thats where I needed to go. I would tell you where I was going, but it's safer for the both of us if you didn't know. After an hour of walking, I sit down on a bench. My stomach growls audibly. I would have laughed if I wasn't in such a dangerous situation. I walk into a Walgreens and buy some chips and jerky. I packed crackers, water bottles, cheese, and some other foods, but I didn't know when I would find another convince store, and I needed food as cheap as I could find. Even though I had over $600 in cash, 4 years of saving plus lip gloss splurges, I didn't want to draw suspicion and lose lots of money by staying in a hotel unaccompanied. I'm a minor, I have no license, and I had lots of cash. What hotel would accept me? I just scream criminal. And then I realize I am one. Chapter 6: Homeless You might not understand why I choose not to divulge my location. It's for your own good. The people after me... They're relentless. But now is not the time to speak of them. I Look around and settle on a bench in the park. Hopefully, no one will recognize me here. The night goes on long and restless. Accustomed to my fluffy bed, the wooden bench is as cold and hard as concrete. I watch the twinkling stars, wishing for a different life. A soft, easy life. Then, I thought only of my past. But I know better now. The future is the only option for me. The gentle beams of moonlight hypnotize me, and I quickly fall asleep. When I wake up, the harsh sun and chirping birds jar my eyes and ears. I surveyed my surroundings, and my heart stopped. I wasn't alone. And I knew him. Category:Stories Category:Love